Pegangan Tangan
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Takao, Akashi, dan interaksi mereka yang menggemaskan. Warning: AU, Fem!Akashi, Takao Kazunari x Akashi Seira, dan OOC.


**Pegangan Tangan**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: K+**

 **Warning: AU, Fem!Akashi, Takao Kazunari x Akashi Seira, dan kemungkinan OOC.**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Kuroko no Basket**_ **milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

TAKAO Kazunari dan Akashi Seira adalah dua orang yang berbeda. Baik dari segi gender, kepribadian, hobi, kebiasaan, sampai makanan kesukaannya pun berbeda. Yang sama hanya soal perasaan pada masing-masing pihak. Takao menyukai Akashi dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Tak ada yang menyangka keduanya bisa berpacaran. Mereka tak pernah menunjukkan kemesraan. Bahkan berbicara berduaan saja jarang. Heran kapan mereka berdua melakukan pendekatan. Tau-tau sudah terdengar kabar kalau mereka menjalin hubungan khusus. Membuat teman-teman mereka kebingungan bukan main.

"Sei _-chan_ aku datang menjemputmu," Takao berucap riang. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan semenjak pacaran mereka pulang bersama. Kalau bukan Takao yang lebih dulu menjemput, Akashi lah yang akan menghampiri kelas Takao. Terkadang mereka sukses membuat iri orang-orang yang melihat. Takao dan Akashi memang jarang mengumbar kemesraan. Tapi tetap saja interaksi keduanya membuat gemas.

"Terima kasih sudah menjemputku Kazu. Ayo pulang," Akashi membalas dengan senyuman terhias di bibirnya. Kalau sudah bertemu Takao, Akashi tak akan malu menampilkan senyuman yang jarang ia perlihatkan. Entah mengapa tiap kali melihat Takao, Akashi pasti merasa senang. Mungkin karena mereka tengah jatuh cinta. Rasanya tiap bertemu, rindu di hati menguap tiba-tiba. Terganti dengan perasaan senang yang sulit terbedungkan.

Tapi sebenarnya Takao sedikit tidak rela jika Akashi mulai memperlihatkan senyumannya itu. Ia tidak suka ada orang lain yang melihatnya juga. Senyuman Akashi hanya miliknya seorang. Akashi adalah kekasihnya, bukan kekasih orang lain. Wajar kalau dia bersikap posesif. Meski ia tak pernah menunjukkan hal itu di hadapan Akashi. Ia tak mau terkesan seperti mengekang kebebasan kekasihnya.

"Ayo."

Kini mereka berjalan beriringan. Menyelusuri lorong sekolah yang mulai sepi penghuni. Hanya tersisa satu-dua siswa yang masih sibuk berbincang-bincang. Mungkin belum berniat untuk pulang. Suasana begitu sepi, menimbulkan getaran romantis pada diri Takao. Ia ingin sekali berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Namun ragu. Takut Akashi menepisnya. Yang Takao tau Akashi tak suka melakukan afeksi di muka umum.

Takao mendesah. Akashi tentu menyadarinya.

"Kenapa? Kazu sakit?" ekspresi khawatir Akashi berikan. Satu tangan mengelus lengan Takao dengan lembut. Seakan berusaha meredakan sesuatu yang tengah Takao rasakan. Akashi takut Takao kenapa-kenapa. Mengingat tadi siang pemuda itu tak sempat makan.

Ah,

Takao membalas dengan gelengan kemudian menampilkan senyumannya. Perhatian Akashi membuatnya tersentuh. Kalau saja mereka hanya berduaan mungkin lengan Takao sudah melingkar pada pinggang ramping Akashi. Menghirup wangi lembut yang dimiliki sang kekasih. "Aku baik-baik saja," Takao berkata. "Cuma ada sesuatu yang sedang kupikirkan." Dan melanjutkan dengan ragu.

"Apa itu?"

Takao bimbang. Apakah harus memberitahukannya atau diam saja. Takut Akashi menganggapnya agresif. Baru pacaran seminggu saja sudah minta afeksi macam-macam. Tepatnya meminta berpegangan tangan. Memang bukan ciuman, hanya saja itu tetap terlalu cepat. Apalagi mereka masih di dalam kawasan sekolah. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Apa?" Akashi kembali megulang pertanyaannya.

"Bukan apa-apa—"

"Apa itu Kazu?" Akashi tersenyum.

Rupanya Takao lupa kalau Akashi tak suka dibantah. Pertanyaannya harus selalu dijawab. Kalau tidak, ia akan terus memaksa. Waktu itu Takao pernah sekali keras kepala dan malah berakhir dengan cubitan kencang di pinggangnya. Pelaku? Tentu saja Akashi. Jadi mau tak mau Takao pun harus mengatakannya. Daripada pinggangnya kembali menjadi korban.

"Itu...aku ingin kita bergandengan tangan..." Takao membuang muka, satu tangan sibuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Akashi sendiri tak langsung menjawab. Masih mencerna kata-demi kata yang terlontar.

"...Mau pegangan tangan?"

Takao mengangguk. "Kalau tak mau tak apa-apa hahaha...E-Eh? Sei _-chan_?"

Awalnya tertawa hambar, kini Takao kehabisan kata-kata. Takao tak habis pikir. Ternyata segala asumsi yang ia buat salah. Akashi malah mengulurkan tangannya. Akashi meminta ia untuk menggengam tangannya. Takao terkesima. Makanya dia malah diam seperti orang kerasukan. Akashi sampai sedikit mengerucutkan bibir karena sebal.

"Tidak mau?"

"Mau!" Seketika setelah sadar, tangan yang terulur kini sukses tergengam. Takao senang bukan main. Tangan mungil Akashi terasa pas tersembunyi dalam kehangan tangan miliknya. Sampai-sampai Takao kini mulai berani mengusap-usapnya pelan. "Tangan _**Sei**_ _-chan_ lembut. Aku suka."

Akashi hanya terkekeh pelan. Rona tipis menghiasi pipinya. "Hanya tangan saja yang Kazu suka?"

"Ah maafkan aku," Takao menggeleng cepat, kemudian mengangkat satu tangannya yang menganggur. "Aku menyukai semuanya dari Sei _-chan_ ~" Cengiran terpampang jelas.

Tertawa.

Keduanya kini tertawa pelan bersama. Interaksi yang baru saja mereka lakukan begitu bebas menggemaskan. Seaakan begitu fokus hanya pada kehadiran masing-masing saja. Sampai melupakan fakta bahwa masih ada orang lain di sekitar mereka. Yang tengah menonton afeksi manis keduanya hingga berdebar merona. Benar-benar mereka ini, pasangan yang membuat iri banyak orang.

 **.**

* * *

 **Tamat**

* * *

 **.**

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca fic ini, dan maaf kalau mengecewakan *bows*

Saya sedang kesemsem dengan Fem!Akashi, dan mungkin akan membuat banyak cerita tentang dirinya di fandom ini—itu pun kalau saya sedang menganggur hehe ^w^)

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
